bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
San Fransokyo Institute of Technology
The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, commonly known as SFIT, is an illustrious university located in San Fransokyo, California. Origin Over 100 years before the current timeline, the university was built to be attended by students who excel in the field of of science and technology.Big Hero 6: The Essential Guide In order to attend the school, the applicant can register in the school's annual convention at its Exposition Hall, where up-and-coming geniuses showcase new creations to receive acceptance into the university. History By 1916, the SFIT and the San Fransokyo Art Institute became rival schools due to their different points of view. The SFIT students pranked SFAI by stealing their Lenore Shimamoto statue, while SFAI students painted the SFIT's cafeteria. This became known as "Rivalry Week" and turned into a yearly tradition even in modern times. Many decades later, Professor Granville taught robotics to such students as Wendy Wower and Trevor Trengrove. Trengrove stole Wower's thesis on artificial intelligence and claimed as his own. This turned him famous and an inspiration for many of the future students. Professor Robert Callaghan, also a genius of robotics, began to teach in the institute and inspired young people since he invented his own Laws of Robotics as well as the Callaghan-Catmull spline. Sometime between this, another young student, Bob Aken, was shown to be a genius with many great ideas. Granville saw his potential and allowed the boy to stay late at night at the lab, but this only made Bob to begin working on more risky things. One night, Aken was building an energy amplifier despite it being extremely dangerous. The project blew up and damaged Bob's brain and one side of his face, also making him be sent to the hospital to never be seen again at the SFIT, even though he survived. Regardless, the incident was simply reported as a pipe burst, but soon rumors began spreading about the truth and Granville felt extreme guilt from never setting limits to Bob so she decided to quit as well, taking the only remaining piece of Aken's amplifier with her. Another famous man, Alistair Krei, had also been a student of the SFIT, but he took many shortcuts and did things the easy way to achieve his goals, something that Professor Callaghan disapproved of. Years later, Tadashi attended the school and earned Aken's former laboratory through hard work, then began the project Baymax inspired by Trengrove's stolen artificial intelligence thesis, also creating a chip containing a large database on healthcare; after many failures, Tadashi kept the finished robot saved in the laboratory for some time, though he showed it to his friends and aunt. Mr. and Mrs. Frederickson also donated a lot of money to the institute, which allowed their son Fred to be in the school despite not being a student in it since he was an English major. Professor Callaghan headed the robotics program for Tadashi and fellow students Go Go Tomago, Wasabi and Honey Lemon. Fred was also in the program, but only as the school's mascot. One night, Tadashi takes his younger brother Hiro to the school before going to a bot fight. Hiro meets Tadashi's friends, Baymax, and Callaghan, and the boy is awestruck by the school, then decides that he wants to attend it. To achieve this, he presents his invention Microbots at the annual showcase. The presentation impresses Callaghan and grants Hiro acceptance into the school. Following the conclusion of the convention, a fire is started in the Exposition Hall forcing everyone to evacuate. In reality, it was Callaghan who started the fire to seize Hiro's Microbots for himself and fake his own death. He is able to protect himself from the fire with the bots' help and at that moment, Tadashi rushes inside to save Callaghan, but the building explodes and kills Tadashi. Callaghan turns into a supervillain as everyone believes he died too, but is eventually discovered and arrested for his crime by Hiro and his former students. Having avenged his brother's death, Hiro officially becomes a student and begins to attend the school with Go Go, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred. A building dedicated to Tadashi is erected at the campus, in which Hiro accepts the honor for his late brother. Professor Granville returns after so long and replaces Callaghan, becoming the new dean and keeping an eye on Hiro whilst being his thermodynamics teacher, but for some reason she is announced as a new teacher despite having worked in the institution for 20 years. Granville also introduces Hiro to bio-tech student Karmi, who used to be the youngest student prior to Hiro's enrollment. Though at first Karmi pretends to be friendly with Hiro, both end up becoming rivals. From this point, some attacks occur at the SFIT as Bob Aken had now resurfaced as Obake, and intended to "make a better city" by destroying all of San Fransokyo. He first hires Mr. Yama to retrieve his energy amplifier, so Yama uses an army of Baymax Clones to invade the school. However, Yama is stopped by Hiro and his friends, who destroy the amplifier and after succeeding in this, become the Big Hero 6, a superhero team with the name being suggested by Fred. Obake watches as the team have their first victory, but everyone is unaware that he is the real mastermind behind the attack. All of Hiro's friends then keep attending the SFIT and become Granville's protégés and at some point, she discovers that they are superheroes, even though she keeps their secret unrevealed. Trevor Trengrove makes a comeback at the SFIT to open a workshop for students to work alongside him, but in reality he did it because Yama had obtained evidence of him stealing Wendy Wower's thesis, so Trevor was forced to work for Yama and make the students create upgrades for Yama's new robot Mega Yama. Following Yama's defeat by Big Hero 6, Trengrove admits the truth and promises Wendy that he will do what is right and tell the world she is the real genius. Soon, the annual "Rivalry Week" tradition is coming up and it is the first time Hiro participates in it, so he wants to help pranking SFAI by stealing their Lenore Shimamoto statue. Granville surprisingly approves of this and also gets Wasabi and Fred to try keeping the cafeteria safe from SFAI pranksters, but they fail due to their inexperience. Granville notices the rising crime in San Fransokyo and the SFIT attacks, so she creates a Security System to attempt keeping the institute safe. Hiro however learns slowly about Granville's past thanks to Wendy and Trevor, and becomes skeptical of her intentions, then while investigating about her, Obake hacks the security robots and forces both Hiro and Granville to be trapped inside a classroom until help arrives. There, Granville tells Hiro part about her story with Bob Aken and both later become closer as Hiro promises he will not end up like Bob did. Another famous scientist named Liv Amara and her company Sycorax fund SFIT for a new bio-tech building, and decide to visit the institute upon learning about Baymax and Hiro Hamada. When Hiro tells her he did not create Baymax, she quickly loses interest and instead meets Karmi, causing Hiro jealousy because both girls get along well. The SFIT hold a gala for Liv where she announces the building, but the event is interrupted by a mutant monster, Orso Knox, which Big Hero 6 had previously faced and finally stop him thanks to Karmi and one of her inventions. When Obake is close to completing his plan and the SFIT's Open House Expo is coming, Hiro decides to build an energy amplifier himself to challenge Granville, who forbid him from working on it as it was the same project that caused Aken's fate, but Hiro thought it was because Granville believed he wouldn't be able to do it. When the day of the expo comes, Honey Lemon's project revealed the shocking fact that Lenore Shimamoto had caused the Great Catastrophe of 1906, and later Obake also walks into the SFIT for the first time in decades to steal Hiro's amplifier. He talks with Granville and "thanks" her for turning him into the man he is today, but Granville is terrified to see his face glowing from the incident. Along with his associates Globby, Noodle Burger Boy, Momakase, and Buddy Guards, they wreak havoc at the SFIT and leave when Obake obtains the item. Granville finally reveals to her students that she knows their identities, and tells them everything about Bob Aken. When Obake's scheme is thwarted, he is presumed to have died and Hiro gives his amplifier to Granville so she can keep it locked and safe inside her office. Layout Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab The center for the university's robotics program, this building was named after Professor Ito Ishioka. The building is divided into three floors entirely covered with glass to let in natural light, and is powered by solar panel. It was formerly headed by Robert Callaghan until Granville replaced him, and is currently attended by Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey. Hiro's lab is also found in it. Hiro's Lab It was formerly Bob Aken's lab until his accident made him leave, and time later it became Tadashi's workspace, given to him thanks to his hard work. After Tadashi died, Hiro wanted to use it too in memory of his brother but Professor Granville forbid him from being inside it since she wanted him to earn it like his brother did, though later she decided to let him work in it as she believed Tadashi's legacy would prevent Hiro from following Aken's dangerous mistakes. The lab is also where Baymax was originally created by Tadashi, and later rebuilt by Hiro. Exposition Hall This hall is where the annual showcase for applicants take place. Some companies and alumni also attend this showcase as an opportunity to hire young prodigies or even provide them a scholarship. Periodic Table CaFe It is the name given to the school's cafeteria/dining hall, which is another separate building. Its name is stylized as CaFe to represent the elements Calcium (Ca) and Iron (Fe). Tadashi Hamada Hall The building was built by Krei Tech Industries in memory of the late Tadashi Hamada who perished in the fire that consumed the Exposition Hall. Trivia *The university was heavily inspired by the Presidio in San Francisco, a park and former military base with a college-like atmosphere. *There is some inconsistency with the university's mascot; Fred's mascot costume is a dragon/kaiju-esque creature, yet supplemental materials and items from the university have a ninja as the mascot. *A cat with rocket boosters on its feet is briefly seen in the lab. This was based on a scrapped idea for Mochi in the film's early drafts. *The SFIT is similar to the Southport High School from the Marvel comics, which is a school that Big Hero 6 attended while undercover during a mission in New York. Gallery SFIT-Robotics-lab-concept.jpg Ito Ishioka concept art.jpg San Fransokyo Institute of Technology 1.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-1809.jpg|Exposition Hall. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-800.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-820.jpg SFIT.png|SFIT in the TV show. Tadashi's Lab Baymax Returns.png|Hiro's Lab. SFITCaFe.png|Periodic Table CaFe. SFIT Yearbook.png|SFIT Yearbook. SFIT Professors.png|SFIT professors back in the day, including Granville and Callaghan. SFIT Logos.png|Different logos for the institute. Category:Places